The principal mission of the Environmental Health Sciences Center at Oregon State University is research and training in environmental toxicology. Research focusses on environmental health significant chemicals in terms of mechanism of action, biological effects, and dynamics in both organisms and the environment. Specialized facilities, equipment, and consultation services in analytical chemistry, statistics, and pathology provide augmentation to specific projects. Principal support comes through a Center grant (core support), Program grant (research), and Training grant from National Institutes of Environmental Health Sciences. Specific objectives illustrating the nature of the work include: 1. determine biochemical effects and mechanisms of toxicity of environmental chemicals, 2. investigate the direct and combined effects of environmental chemicals on the production and course of neoplasia, 3. investigate the chemical transformation and chemical and physical properties of environmental chemicals and elucidate methods for the analyses of such chemicals in environmental samples.